Winter
by karih8894
Summary: Sehun berjalan pelan melewati ribuan salju yang menghantam tubuh dinginnya dia tidak perduli pada badai salju seperti ini karena bahkan hatinya sedang merasakan badai yang lebih besar. KAIHUN,YAOI, Boy x Boy.


Winter

.

.

.

cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Krystal.

Main Pairing : Kaihun

warning! Yaoi, crack pair, boy x boy, typo(s)

Jutaan partikel kecil dingin terus berguguran tidak perduli seberapa sibuk kota metropolitan ini sedang menjalankan aktivitasnya, sama tidak perdulinya Sehun yang sekarang sedang berjalan pelan di tengah tumpukan salju dipinggir jalan menikmati cuaca yang sepertinya sama persis seperti persaannya yang tengah juga dilanda badai.

.

Malam ini begitu dingin seperti malam bersalju biasanya kedua anak adam itu saling menghangatkan satu sama lain seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan tanpa ada yang menghalangi tubuh dengan tubuh itu bersentuhan hanya dengan ditutupi selembar selimut.

"Hyung.." yang lebih muda membuka suara memecah keheningan

"Hmm" merasa kelelahan pria yang lebih tua beberapa bulan itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman.

"Apa kau bahagia?" ucap sehun sambil memejamkan matanya dan memeluk jongin erat.

"Tentu karir ku sedang berada di puncak kau tau pasti itu" kata Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan… ap- apa kau bahagia bersamaku" Sehun menatap tepat di kedua bola mata hitam Jongin.

"Tentu saja" kata jongin sambil mengalihkan arah pandangannya yang sebelumnya bertemu dengan Sehun. _Bohong_ Sehun tau itu.

.

Pandangan Sehun tidak lepas dari dua orang yang dia kenal itu, walaupun dari kejauhan, Sehun dapat melihat binar kebahagian dari mata kedua orang itu saat sedang berbincang dengan senyum tipis yang manis dari keduanya. Sehun mengambil handphone di kantong celananya berusaha menghubungi salah satu orang yang sedang ia lihat saat ini.

" Hyung kau sedang dimana sekarang? " ucap sehun langsung saat orang di seberang sana mengangkat telepon darinya

" aah sehun aku sedang di kantor sekarang kenapa ? " jongin, orang yang sehun hubungi menjawab.

"ooh baiklah padahal aku mau mampir ke apartemen mu malam ini sudah lama sejak terkahir kali aku tidak merasakan pelukanmu" ucap sehun sambil matanya terus menatap dua orang tadi, yang sekarang sedang saling melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"maafkan aku sehunie aku juga sangat merindukanmu tapi akhir akhir ini pekerjaan ku sangat banyak, maafkan aku sayang " _bohong_ sehun tau pasti.

"yaa baiklah tidak apa, aku mengerti" sehun tersenyum miris menertawakan takdir yang sedang mempermainkannya.

.

" Sehun tidak biasanya kau mengajak ku bertemu seperti ini, biasanya kau akan langsung datang ke apartemen " ucap jongin sambil menarik kursi yang tersedia tepat di hadapan sehun.

" itu karena kau sangat jarang berada di apartemen sekarang " sehun tersenyum manis menatap jongin.

" aah maafkan aku pekerjaan ku terus menumpuk setiap hari, aku jadi jarang menghubungimu atau menemuimu" jongin berkata sambil menggenggam tangan sehun diatas meja.

" bahkan saat libur" sehun berujar sinis.

"sehun maafkan aku, aku benar benar sibuk" jongin tau pasti sehun sedang marah.

"yaa sibuk bersama krystal sekretaris baru mu yang juga mantan kekasih mu dan akan menjadi kekasih mu lagi" Jongin hanya diam sekarang.

"apa kau bahagia bersama ku jongin?"

"tentu saja Sehun, apa alasan ku tidak bahagia? Kenapa kau selalu menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh ini saat kita bertemu"jongin meninggikan suaranya.

"tidak kau tidak bahagia bersamaku karena hatimu sudah bukan untukku lagi" liquid bening itu mulai menumpuk di kedua mata indah itu.

" Sehun apa yang kau bicarakan sayang… mari kita bicarakan semuanya baik baik" ucap jongin pelan dengan tangan yang menggenggam tangan sehun dengan lebih erat.

" tidak ada kebahagiaan di matamu saat bersamaku, tidak ada senyum tulus di wajah mu saat bertemu dengan ku, dan selalu berbohong setiap aku meminta bertemu, bukankah semuanya sudah membuktikan bahwa hatimu bukan untukku lagi" sehun berujar pelan, liquid benig itu sudah tidak bisa ditahannya, meluncur begitu saja mengurangi keindahan kedua bola mata pemiliknya.

"sehun-"

"Jongin kau tau pasti aku sangat mencintaimu, kau juga tau aku akan mengorbankan apapun demi kebahagiaan orang yang kucintai, bahkan jika itu kebahagiaanku sendiri"

"pergilah pada orang yang tepat, pergilah pada orang yang akan membuatmu bahagia setiap saat,dan tersenyum manis saat kau bahkan hanya mengingat wajahnya" sehun berujar dengan senyum termanis nya walaupun air mata nya tidak berhenti mengalir.

Setelahnya sehun berdiri meninggalkan jongin duduk seorang diri memikirkan semua perkataan sehun.

Sehun berjalan pelan melewati ribuan salju yang menghantam tubuh dinginnya dia tidak perduli pada badai salju seperti ini karena bahkan hatinya sedang merasakan badai yang lebih besar.

END

.

.

.

.

yohooo gatau ini apaan

ff abal-abal, nulis cuma mau nambahin daftar ff kaihun wkwkwk

btw karena ini ff pertama saya mohon untuk review nya teman teman dan kakak semua

saya masih tahap proses belajar menulis

saya masih butuh bimbingan ke jalan yang benar...


End file.
